


The Big Block of Cheese

by ObstinateHeadstrongGirl8



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObstinateHeadstrongGirl8/pseuds/ObstinateHeadstrongGirl8
Summary: Josh x Donna Oneshot. Set in the Santos admin six years after finale!Donna continues Leo's Big Block of Cheese Day when she becomes the First Lady's Chief-of-Staff. Will the staff and Josh alike be more open to it? Will Leo's legacy live on?
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Big Block of Cheese

“Andrew Jackson, in the main foyer of his white house, had a big block of cheese…”

Groans emerged from the Santos Administration staff that had gathered in the Roosevelt Room as the First Lady’s Chief-of-Staff continued.

“Donna, do we have to do the speech every single year?” Lou asked.

“Yes,” Donna said resolutely. 

“Because this is the sixth time we’ve done this.”

“Yes.”

“So we’ve heard the speech before.”

“That’s right.”

“So maybe we could skip the speech this year….”

Donna stared at the pouty Communications Director sternly until she fell silent. 

“Andrew Jackson, in the main foyer of his white house, had a big block of cheese…” Donna started again.

The groans coming from the senior staff were even louder than before. 

“Josh, can’t you do something about your fiancee and this crazy-assed block of cheese?” Bram asked as Josh walked into the room. “I’m really busy today.”

Josh shrugged silently as he sat down at the head of the table. “We’re all busy, Bram. But I’m afraid Total Crackpot Day lives on.”

“Well, I for one, think it is an excellent policy,” Amy said, smiling at Donna. "I've worked with a lot of women's groups that would have killed for an audience of this nature with senior staff." 

“You see people, that is the right attitude about meeting with passionate Americans who want to take an active role in governing,” Donna smiled back. 

“Amy, you are meeting with The U.S. Association of Reptile Keepers,” Donna’s assistant said as she handed out the assignments.

“Then I take it back,” Amy said. “I’m busy too.”

“No take-backs. No switches. No getting out of it.”

“Trust me, I’ve already tried,” Josh muttered.

With that, Donna turned around and hit him on the head with her file folder. 

“And by that I mean I’m super excited to get started,” Josh said sarcastically as he rubbed the spot on his head which had just been whacked.

“Some of you may think that these people are…”

“Nutty?” asked Lou.

“Certifiable?” asked Bram.

“Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs?” asked Annabeth.

“…fervent” finished Donna. “But surely the people’s servants are not above meeting with the very people they have sworn to serve.”

“Come one! A meeting with the California Dried Plum Board?” Otto asked, looking down at his assignment. “Couldn’t someone just hit me over the head with that block of cheese?”

“Otto, there are 24 hours in a day so I’m sure we can find time to fit in both,” Donna replied before continuing. “Jackson left this block of cheese in his foyer so that people from all over could come in…”

Otto laid his head on the table as Donna pressed ahead.

Donna finished the rest of the speech with little interruption. For all of their complaining, the staff knew that this was not something they could get out of, having unsuccessfully tried to do so for the last six years. 

When she finished, the staff left. Though some of them were still huffing about their assignment to the Dollar Coin Alliance or the Balloon Council, each of them took their folder and went to continue the day, knowing that missing these appointments would make them incur the wrath of Donna, which is something they desperately tried to avoid. 

“You could be a little more supportive you know?” Donna said as she nudged Josh with her shoulder. She sat down beside him, the two of them alone for a brief moment.

“Hey, my staff is here. That is as much support as I can muster for this day of cheese.”

“You know that by the time the day is over the staff will have come around. They always do.”

“I know, I know.”

“Do you think Leo would be proud?”

Josh looked at Donna quizzically. He had never thought about why Donna had been so insistent on keeping this office policy of Leo’s alive. “Is that why you do this?”

“Well yes,” Donna admitted. “I mean, I do it because I think it has value and I believe in meeting with smaller groups but yes, I do it for Leo. He was a good boss and a great man. I want his legacy to live on you know? And if I can help do that even a little by continuing a silly office policy that he believed in, then I will.”

Josh stared at Donna silently for a few moments.

“What?” Donna asked, smiling nervously. “Is that stupid?”

“No!” Josh answered quickly. “It’s… It’s… It’s amazing. You’re amazing.”

Josh put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her gently on the cheek.

He wasn't prone to such public displays of affection at work, but this time he simply couldn’t help himself. He was totally dumbstruck with wonder at how he had gotten so freakishly lucky.

Josh cleared his throat and stood up before pulling out Donna’s chair for her as well.

“Now come on,” Josh said. “It’s time to meet the crackpots.”

They both laughed as Donna smacked Josh yet again. 

They made their way to their own appointments, having successfully carried on the tradition of a man they both loved.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching TWW 2x16, you can't tell me Donna isn't the one who continues this office policy! Also, all of the interest groups mentioned are ACTUAL groups that have lobbied before Congress... so that's something else to upset you I guess. Hope you like my take on it!


End file.
